Rainy Day Reward
by Misbehaving Mom
Summary: Harry gives Draco a reward.


AN: The following is rated MA, please go away if you are not of legal age.

This drabble was written for awdt prompt "I hope I never...." and slythindor100 challenge #125 over at LiveJournal. Come on over and say hello. Any and all grammer and punctuation errors are mine.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and associates own Harry Potter and company. This is intended purely for my recreational fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

The double decker rumbled down the street, rain pelting against the windows. The bus was overcrowded due to the torrential storm. Draco grimaced as a little blonde girl with sticky hands ran back and forth in the aisle next to him. He scooted closer to Harry, very nearly sitting in his lap.

"How do people stand to travel this way, Potter?" Draco wrinkled his nose at what could only be body odor, as a scruffy teen passed.

"Most people don't know any different, love. This is normal for them." Harry ran his hand soothingly down Draco's thigh. "Relax, baby, it is almost our stop."

"Relax," Draco scoffed. "I think not."

Harry shook his head, a smile on his face. Draco had changed dramatically since Hogwarts, but his loathing of most things muggle had not.

As the bus pulled to the curb, Draco jumped up, quickly heading to the front, pulling an amused Harry behind him.

"Draco, slow down," Harry laughed. "We'll get there soon enough."

"It could never be soon enough, Potter, you owe me," Draco growled as he pulled Harry off the bus and into the pouring rain.

The two young men sprinted across the street and down the alley to the apparation point they had used that morning. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and concentrated on landing them in their bedroom, as Draco whispered for him to hurry.

Draco threaded his hands through Harry's dark hair and pushed him firmly against the wall as soon as they landed. "You owe me for that debacle, Potter. I want my reward and I want it now," Draco demanded.

"Baby, be patient," Harry murmured as he nibbled at Draco's lower lip, his hands running slowly down Draco's lithe body. Harry grabbed his arse, roughly pulling their hips together, their erections rubbing against each other. "You know I will take care of you. Just close your eyes and let me make you feel good."

Draco allowed Harry to turn him until it was his back against the wall. Harry ran his hands down Draco's chest, his lips leaving a fiery trail down Draco's neck.

Harry quickly unbuttoned Draco's blue silk shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, admiring and caressing every inch of pale skin. His lips brushed along Draco's collarbone, leaving love bites in their wake. Harry licked and kissed his way across the expanse of scars he had inadvertently left on Draco's chest during their sixth year.

Draco's hands remained buried in Harry's hair, his eyes darkened with lust. "Quit stalling, Potter," Draco growled as he tried to push Harry's head down. A moan escaped his mouth as Harry's hand came down hard on his arse.

"Stop being pushy or you'll find yourself bound and gagged. Wouldn't you rather be able to scream your pleasure, baby? I love hearing you scream for me."

"Yes, please," Draco, begged. "Want to scream for you." He tried to control the thrust of his hips; he didn't want to give Harry any more reasons to restrain him.

Green eyes stared into gray, as Harry teasingly released Draco's belt, slowly sliding the dragonhide, through the loops of his jeans. He let his fingers brush along the blondes narrow waist before undoing the denims an pushing both them and the green silk boxers down, letting them pool around Draco's ankles.

Draco whimpered as Harry wrapped a calloused hand around his swollen cock, his thumb brushing across the weeping tip.

Harry never broke eye contact as he dropped to his knees in front of his lover, still slowly stroking, he rubbed the wet, spongy head across his lips.

Draco sighed, his eyes drifting closed, as Harry continued his gentle exploration. Harry's tongue traced the large vein on the bottom of Draco's cock, paying special attention to the frenulum and head.

Draco gasped, his eyes flying open, as Harry opened his mouth and swallowed his cock with practiced ease.

"Fucking hell," Draco cried out, struggling to keep his hips still. His knees trembled as Harry proceeded to try and suck his brains out through his dick.

Harry pulled back. "Do it, baby, you know you want to. Fuck my mouth." He grabbed Draco's hips, swallowing around him again.

Draco grasped Harry's head and roughly thrust his hips forward. Harry moaned, the vibrations causing a ripple effect through Draco's cock. He stared down at Harry, his dusky cock surrounded by Harry's red lips, the pure lust in the emerald eyes causing him to thrust harder and faster into the warm, moist heat.

"Merlin, you're amazing, Harry," Draco panted, "On your knees in front of me, my cock buried in your throat."

As Draco's hips began to move faster, Harry shoved his hand down his pants and began to fist his cock in time with Draco's thrust.

"So good, love. Merlin, your mouth is so good." The sight of Harry stroking himself, the wet sounds of his cock fucking Harry's mouth sent Draco out of control.

"Oh yes, so close...so close now. Yes, love, yes. I'm coming," Draco screamed as his orgasm was ripped from his body.

Jets of warm fluid streamed down Harry's throat as he stroked his own cock once more before exploding in his hand.

Draco pulled his spent penis from Harry's mouth and dropped to his knees. He softly kissed the swollen lips, relishing the taste of himself on Harry's mouth, before raising Harry's hand, sucking the sticky fingers into his mouth.

Sliding to the floor, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him onto his chest. They rested quietly, catching their breathe and relishing the closeness of the moment. It was Draco who broke the silence first.

"I love you, Harry. I'll spend the rest my life proving it to you, but I hope I never have to ride in that monstrosity of a bus ever again."

~the end~


End file.
